In recent years, strain relaxed buffer (SRB) is grown on a bulk semiconductor substrate such as a silicon substrate, and used as a virtual substrates (VS) to epitaxially grow another semiconductor material of a different lattice constant than the bulk substrate. The SRB, however, suffers from defect issue, and the thickness of the epitaxially grown semiconductor material is limited by its theoretical critical thickness.